


Simon, are you having a stroke?

by EmmyJS13



Series: I think I left the oven on [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Just a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJS13/pseuds/EmmyJS13
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I made about how there are Shadowhunter runes in Agent Carter and people said they needed a Marvel x Shadowhunter crossover and I have nothing better to do.The Avengers investigate an unknown object that seems to be harmful only to find themselves in an alternative universe where there are demons and beings who fight them called Shadowhunters and they seem to be comic book characters.OrJace takes Simon out patrolling when they encounter Simons favourite comic book characters and Jace is so confused.Basically the Avengers get stuck in the Shadowhunter universe and the TMI gang need to get them back to their universe.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, implied Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, past Tessa Gray/Will Herondale (mentioned)
Series: I think I left the oven on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905967
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not saying that you should get back together with Isabelle-”

“That’s exactly what you’re saying, Jace.”

“No, I am merely suggesting that you should consider spending more time with her, as a friend and see where it goes.”

“Jace!”

“Simon! All I’m saying is get to know her, okay?”

“Fine, okay, I’ll think about it.”

It was a Sunday evening in late July, and Lower Manhattan was bustling with people getting on with their normal, mundane lives. It was also hotter than Hell, and Simon should know.

Simon had recently started at the highly prestigious, and yet crumbling and goo covered, Shadowhunter Academy in Idris where he and many others were learning to become heroes, like his friends. He was on his summer vacation and he was starting to miss his roommate and good friend George who was a mundane like him, training to become a Shadowhunter. Simon almost missed his nemesis Jon Cartwright, a big brute who acted like he was the new messiah, but not really.

A lot of the people at the Shadowhunter Academy thought that being a hero would come naturally to him, due to the fact he had been one but couldn’t remember any of it. You see, after a run in with a greater demon, Simon lost all his memories Shadow World and, as a result, he lost every memory of his best friend. He also lost his immortality as he used to be a vampire, but that’s another story. Clary was without a doubt, a hero and he desperately wanted to remember her and Isabelle -his sort of ex-girlfriend- but Magnus said that recovering all of his memories would take a long time, if it ever happened. After getting a bad case of demon amnesia, Simon had to make do with the small fragments he had of Isabelle Lightwood, the badass Shadowhunter who was definitely out of his league.

Clary and Isabelle, along with what felt like the rest of the Shadow World, were waiting for him to remember everything, waiting for the other Simon, their Simon to resurface. Simon saw the way they looked at him and it killed him to know that he caused them pain every second that he wasn’t their Simon; this is why Simon had been avoiding them both religiously since the start of summer vacation.

Jace, who happened to be Clary’s boyfriend and Isabelle’s brother, had taken it upon himself to ‘help’ Simon with his Shadowhunter education and forced him to stay up until ungodly hours of the morning patrolling the streets of New York City for demonic activity. Secretly, Simon thought that patrolling was just an excuse for Jace to torture him for not talking to both his sister and his girlfriend.

Their patrol shift had only started an hour ago, and the sun was just beginning to set, so Simon only slightly despised Jace: usually by 2 AM he hated him and by 5 AM, when the sun started to rise, Simon was ready to throttle the smug blond. However, luckily for Jace, Simon was always too tired at the end of the shift and would barely have enough energy to stumble up the stairs at home and collapse in his bed, let alone kill someone.

Jace was currently trying to shift the conversation to Clary and Simon was not having it.

“What an interesting tree,” the brunet said. Thankfully, he and Jace were just outside Battery Park, so he stopped by a tree and pretended to be fascinated by it.  
Jace stopped in his tracks.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jace squinted at Simon for a moment, then rolled his eyes and continued. “As I was saying, Clary-”

“I mean just look at that tree, isn’t it such a wonderful tree all covered in bark with the leaves.”

“Simon, I’m trying to have a conversation with you why are you talking about, oh, really? You’re really mature,” Jace said, his voice filled to the brim with sarcasm.

Simon didn’t move.

Jace caved.

“Fine, I’ll stop bringing up Clary and Isabelle.”

Simon finally looked away from the tree and focused his attention on Jace.

“Thank God, I was scared I would have to keep talking about trees for the rest of the night and I was already running out of things to say.” Simon was grinning, his only source of entertainment on patrol nights was winding Jace up. They walked in silence up until they got past the US Custom house.

“Speaking of Alexanders, Alec still hasn’t forgiven you.”

Simon groaned, ever since Jace had visited him at the Shadowhunter Academy he kept mentioning that Alec and Simon had unresolved tension due to some unspeakable and unforgivable thing that had happened between them.

“Can you just tell me what happened, please?” Simon begged.

“It’s not my story to tell, Wiggles, it would be wrong to involve myself.”

According to Jace, Simon had insisted that he had insisted on everyone calling him Wiggles. Simon wasn’t so sure, but then again, he wasn’t sure of anything when it came to the other Simon.

“Can you stop calling me Wiggles?” Simon snapped.

Just then there was a big flash.

“What was that?” Simon asked. While patrolling they had only come into contact with small demons that could barely hurt a fly, the thought that there was an actual threat nearby actually made him quite nervous.

“Probably nothing, Simon, relax.”

But Jace’s body language said the complete opposite. He had become more refined and alert, he was ready for a fight. By the time his sensor had started to vibrate and people had begun to run frantically towards them, Jace had begun running towards the ‘definitely not dangerous’ danger. Simon didn’t have to think about it, he was already running to catch up with Jace.

The flash seemed to have come from an apartment building on Albany Street. Simon passed what looked like a preschool when he saw the thing flying around near the building. But that looked like, no, it couldn’t be.

Jace had spotted the demon, Simon deduced it was a hydra demon given the impressive number of heads it had. Its flesh was dark green and its mouth was drooling a strange green substance which definitely looked poisonous.

Just before Jace could make a lethal move against the demon, it was knocked aside by something that looked like an oversized frisbee. Jace ran up to the demon and used his seraph blade to cut open the demon’s chest. He then turned to yell at a group of people that Simon couldn’t quite make out yet.

Simon caught up to Jace and he recognised the people instantly.

“Jace,” he said pathetically.

Jace was quite happy to ignore Simon and carry on lecturing the idiots who thought they could single-handedly take on a hydra demon.

“Jace!”

  
The blond turned to look a Simon.

“What?”

Simon couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He must’ve fainted from exhaustion or hit his head or something.

“But- how- you?”

“Simon, are you having a stroke?” Jace asked helpfully.

“The Avengers.”

“The what?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer for me to get into the swing of writing. I think I find it much easier to write about the shadowhunter gang but I love a challenge.  
> Thank you everyone for the comments and the kudos, it's so kind and I am very grateful.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.s this is kinda set post 2012 Avengers, but I also wanted to add Tom Holland's spiderman to the mix.

The Avengers had been living with each other at Tony’s tower at 200 Park Avenue for a few months now, they had begun to settle into a sort of domestic haze. Tuesdays were for tacos, Thursdays were movie nights, Fridays were ‘explain the film to Thor and sometimes Steve’, and, god help him, Saturdays were in the process of becoming karaoke nights. Every so often the team would get called out for a mission but every time they would complete the mission, patch themselves up, and go home. Tony was starting to get incredibly bored.

Tony has specifically redesigned his building to accommodate for his teammates. Each of them had their own floor which had been picked and decorated perfectly to their tastes and needs, but somehow, they all seemed to like Tony’s floor best. They had made themselves quite at home drinking his coffee, eating his pop tarts (thanks Thor), spying on him through the vents and tattling on him to Steve whenever he maybe spent a little too much time in his lab. Tony was ecstatic.

There had been reports of strange gamma readings coming from an apartment complex in Lower Manhattan, near the Hudson, that S.H.I.E.L.D had deemed important enough for the Avengers to investigate. Tony had argued with Coulson that this was well below their paygrade, and yet, here they were in the Quinjet flying over the city, going to inspect a simple 0-8-4 about to get suited up. Except Bruce. Bruce was required for his unique scientific knowledge, so the Hulk would not be making an appearance. He hadn’t said anything, but Tony could tell that Bruce was secretly pleased that S.H.I.E.L.D was asking him to assist as him and not using him for the Hulk. Since they had all been living together, Tony had noticed himself caring more and more about his teammates’ wellbeing and mental health, so he couldn’t help himself from feeling happy for Bruce having a bigger role in the team.

Personally, when it came to the mission, Tony thought that Coulson and Fury were overreacting over nothing and it was going to be a complete waste of their time. Like the last two missions they had been on.

“Get ready, we’re landing!” Clint shouted to his teammates over the blast of the engines. Tony made a mental note to use one of his newer inventions to power the new aircraft he had been working on with Agent Fitz, so it wouldn’t wake so much damn noise. 

“How far are we landing from this thing?” Steve asked.

“According to the report and readings we’re getting, we’ll be landing right on top of it,” Nat answered, she was sat in the co-pilot seat next to Clint with her feet up on the dashboard.

“What?” Steve sounded more than a little concerned.

“Relax, Steve, we’re landing on the roof of the apartment building, according the gamma readings, the unknown object is exactly where we are but on the 13th floor,” Nat explained.

Nat had settled into the tower better than anyone had expected her to. She kicked ass at videogames, didn’t matter which one, whether it was GTA or Mario Kart she was incredible. She also had a habit of stealing other people’s cereals and leaving the dirty bowls in the sink without washing them, but everyone was too intimidated to confront her about it, so they just let it slide. Anytime she had a disagreement with a member of the team, if it turned out that she was right, they would be forced to get their nails painted. Let’s just say that all of the guys had been victim of absolutely amazing pedicures within the last few months.

The Quinjet shook to a halt and the team started to grab their gear and suit up.

“I know that we’re required to approach this like any other mission, but really Tony?” Steve tuned to Tony. “The full Iron Man suit?”

Tony’s faceplate lifted up. “What’s wrong with it?”

“This mission is going to be hard enough to keep quiet without you clunking around like a cyberman,” Clint added.

The rest of the team laughed. Tony wasn’t sure Thor understood what that meant but he seemed to enjoy laughing with the chair, he however wasn’t surprised that Steve laughed considering he had forced the super soldier to watch the new revival of Doctor Who saying that it was an essential part of today’s culture.

“Oh, very funny,” Tony said, sarcastically, but couldn’t help but chuckle. “DELETE! DELETE!”

The team laughed until a stern voice came through the comms: “If y’all would stop acting like children for just a minute, you have a mission to complete.”

They straightened up and Tony sighed. It was just like Fury to ruin a perfectly good team bonding experience through laughter, he needed to loosen up a little.

Thor broke open the fire escape door and they walked down the stairs until they reached 13th floor. Since Natasha still had the monitors, they all trusted her to lead them to the right apartment and not allow them to burst into a random family’s flat, scaring the people inside to death, like Clint had done before. 

“Looking at the infrared readings, there is someone inside the apartment,” Bruce piped up.

“Are they armed?” Thor asked.

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” Bruce answered.

“Okay, Thor, bash open the door on three- one – two – three!” Natasha commanded.

The door smashed open; Tony made another mental note to send the owner of the building some compensation for any property damages that they were about to cause.

“Hi, Mr Stark.”

Of course the person who was unarmed in the room with a potentially dangerous object which was quite possibly leaking gamma radiation was Peter Parker, dressed in his Spider-man outfit.

“Kid, you do know there are other members on this team, and not just Tony,” Clint sighed, as he pushed his way into the room. “How did you even get in here?”

“The window was open, Mr erm, Hawkeye, sir?” Peter answered.

“Call me Clint, _please_.”

Bruce walked over to the object that was emitting the gamma radiation. It looked like a doorway, but instead of being empty it looked like it was filled with water, it gleamed like the bottom of a pool.

“It’s a portal,” Peter stated.

“We don’t know that for-” Nat started, but was interrupted by Bruce saying: “Yeah, It’s definitely a portal, if you look at the type of rare metal used around the ends and taking the gamma readings into account it’s most certainly a form of interdimensional travel.”

Steve came in and attempted to close the door, but it was too broken, so he just propped it up against the doorframe.

“Um, I know that I don’t know anything about interdimensional travel, but is it supposed to glow like that?” Steve asked.

Everyone’s eyes shot to the portal just in time to see the light coming from the portal increase to almost blinding light.

“Uh oh,” Peter managed to say just before there was an enormous flash.

As the flash started to die down, Tony realised that they were in the exact same place they had been before the flash, except the portal had disappeared.

“Well,” he started, “that was incredibly anticlimactic.”

That was when some sort of monster crashed through the windows, drooling what Tony thought was acid from multiple heads. The thing had more than one head.

“Spoke too soon,” Steve muttered.

Steve threw his shield at the monster and it, along with the shield, crashed through the window. Tony powered up the suit and went after the monster, the rest of the team weren’t far behind him. 

Clint’s arrows could barely slow the thing down, and Tony’s suit seemed to had no effect on it at all. The only weapon it seemed to respond to was Steve’s shield, so Steve was working overtime. Peter tried to web the creature, but its drool corroded every web that touched it and Thor’s hammer honestly looked like it was melting. Tony started to notice that someone was shouting at them. And running towards them. It looked like he was holding an oversized glowstick.

“Thor, what type of alien is this?” Steve shouted. 

Thor was crouched down, obviously mourning the loss of his hammer.

“This is not an alien, I, or any of Asgard have ever encountered before,” Thor said, while looking at his fallen weapon sadly.

The blond man that was running at them was almost getting incredibly close to the monster, Tony realised that he wasn’t going to stop. Steve realised this too and threw his shield at the monster for what felt like the thousandth time, knocking it away from the civilian. 

The civilian didn’t seem to be happy about this as he stopped for a moment and then ran straight for the monster. He raised his glowstick and cut open it’s chest, causing black goo to leak out. He then turned to the Avengers with a look of pure anger.

“Are you all out of your minds!” the blond guy yelled. 

Tony noticed that there was another man running towards them, trying to catch up with the blond.

“You almost got yourself killed, stupid mundanes going after a demon, a _demon_ , all alone.” The blond man shook his head as he was joined by his brown-haired friend.

“Jace,” the brunet said quietly.

“You have no idea how lucky it was that I wasn’t that far away, or you would all be steaming piles of mush on the ground!” Jace shouted. “You should all be incredibly thankful that-”

“Jace!” 

“What?”

The brunet was looking at the Avengers in complete awe, the team were used to having fans that adored them, so it wasn’t off-putting, it was actually quite flattering.

“But- how- you?” he spluttered at them.

“Simon, are you having a stroke?” Jace asked.

“The Avengers,” Simon explained.

Jace looked as if he had just been slapped by one of the monster’s many, many heads.

“The _what_?”

There was a crash behind them. Bruce had slammed open the doors of the lobby and was incredibly out of breath.

“Man, I hate stairs,” he said doubled over. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

“What did I miss?”


	3. Chapter 3

Simon was not making any sense. At. All. Not that Simon ever really made sense to Jace, he was used to his friend making strange comments which only Clary seemed to get. Simon was a mundane and had been raised away from the horrors of the Shadow World, so he knew about comics, culture, music etc. Jace, however, had been raised as a Shadowhunter, a fighter, someone who battled evil. He had also been raised by a madman who yearned for genocide, but Jace didn’t like to talk about that.

“Who are you?” Jace asked the strange people who had left Simon babbling incoherently. “And how do you know Simon?”

A tall man, wearing a blue suit with red and white stripes, stepped forward. He was definitely taller than Jace, and a bit more built, but Jace was not intimidated in the slightest.

“We are the Avengers,” the man said, as if that would explain why they were stupid enough to take on a demon. The man put his hand on Jace’s shoulder, “And I can assure you, son, we do not know your friend.”

Jace quickly pushed away the hand that was on his shoulder.

“Don’t call me son,” he said sharply.

“Yeah, Jace has enough fathers as it is.”

Jace turned to see that Simon no longer had the glazed look in his eyes, but was grinning, as though he was applauding himself for that comment. When he looked at Jace’s facial expression, however, the grin disappeared instantly, and he looked at the ground.

“Sorry, Jace,” Simon muttered. 

The morons in stupid outfits seemed to be conversing amongst themselves. The man who had walked up to Jace had turned around and started talking to a man sized red and yellow metal thing and it seemed to be talking back to him. Jace wondered if this was one of those automatons that his ancestors had fought over a century ago.

“Jace, call Clary,” Simon said.

Jace’s attention turned to Simon, who was looking at the group like a child on Christmas Day. Jace thought they all looked ridiculous in their funny little costumes, especially the one with the long, red cape.

“You call Clary, I have to figure out what to do with these idiots,” Jace responded.

“If I call Clary, she might not answer, I _have_ been ignoring her since the start of summer,” Simon reminded him.

“Fine, I’ll call her,” Jace huffed while fumbling for his phone, “but I have to warn you, her and Alec are out getting taco’s together tonight, so he’ll be coming too.”

“That’s fine, Jace, just call her,” Simon said impatiently.

Jace turned to the idiots. “Excuse us for a moment.”

Jace started to dial his girlfriend’s number, he didn’t really want to interrupt her time with Alec, as the two had become really good friends over the past year, and he knew that they both really enjoyed spending time together, but he also knew that Simon wouldn’t have him call her unless it was urgent. Alec was Jace's _parabatai,_ this meant that they were bonded for life, somewhere along the lines of brothers and best friends, although Jace had a sneaking suspicion that his girlfriend had maybe been using his _parabatai_ as a substitute for her best friend.

“Oh, and Alec will probably want to call Izzy because she is his sister and she would kill him if she found out that he didn’t,” Jace added, putting the phone to his ear.

“Just call her,” Simon snapped.

“I _am_ ,” Jace snapped back.

Jace relaxed when he heard Clary’s voice.

“Hey, Jace, is everything going ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, well, no it’s not, that’s a lie.”

“Jace what’s happened, are you and Simon in trouble? Alec shush, I’m trying to listen.”

“Um,” Jace put his hand on his forehead. “We bumped into a group of mundies in fancy dress trying to take on a demon, and Simon says they’re revengers or something, and he wanted me to call you.”

“You mean the Avengers?”

“Yeah, them.”

“So you bumped into a bunch of cosplayers and Simon wanted you to call me.” She paused for a second. “Did he remember something about us?”

She sounded hopeful. Jace had a bad feeling that this situation had nothing to do with Simon getting any of his memories back, and he knew that Clary would be disappointed. He also knew that he no idea what cosplayers were, and he should probably ask Simon.

“Hold on a sec,” he said before pulling the phone away from his face and he put his hand over the microphone.

“What are cosplayers?” he asked Simon, very confused.

Simon also seemed confused for a moment, then he looked determined.

“Give me the phone, Jace,” he said, putting his hand out.

Jace uncovered the phone and spoke. “Simon wants to speak to you, is this okay with you?”

Clary had been very hurt that her best friend had been dodging her for a while, and Jace was very aware of this, which was one of the many reasons that he made Simon go out on patrols with him. Yes, because he was punishing Simon for hurting the love of his life, but also because he thought that if he spent more time with Simon, he might change his mind about avoiding Clary and Isabelle. 

“That’s great, put him on.”

Clary was using her ‘I’m excited but I’m trying to hide it voice’, Jace smiled to himself.

He handed the phone to Simon and watched as his friend started pacing excitedly and talking very quickly into the phone meaning that Jace could only make out parts of the conversation.

“No, they are not cosplayers – yes I am sure – I don’t know, maybe the fact that I saw Iron Man fly and Spider-man shoot webs – yes Spider-man is here – do you know any cosplayers who can do that?”

Simon looked up at the green street signs.

“Hudson Tower, Albany street – oh, really? – okay.” 

He hung up the phone and passed it back to Jace. He saw Jace’s raised eyebrows.

“Her and Alec aren’t too far away, they’ll be here in a moment,” Simon explained.

* * *

Peter had been stood staring at the two men, wondering where he recognized them from. He knew that he had never met them before, but something about them seemed oddly familiar; he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Hey, Clint,” Peter said, “What did they say their names were again?”

Clint noticed the look on the kids face, since he had taken off his mask.

“Why? Do you think you know them?” Clint asked curiously.

Peter hesitated for a moment. 

“I’m not sure.” Peter looked at the two men again. The blond one had quite a few of those glowing knife things on him, he also seemed to have a lot of tattoos. Hold on.

“The brunet is definitely called Simon, and I think the moody, blond one said his name is Chase,” Natasha said, answering Peter’s question.

Oh. My. God.

Peter could almost feel himself vibrating with excitement. 

“His name is Jace. That’s Jace Herondale, which means that Simon is Simon Lovelace, omigod, I think I’ve forgotten how to breathe,” Peter said, his voice filled with realisation.

Nat and Clint looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at Peter. They were slowly getting used to Peter’s shenanigans. They had both been there when he met Bruce for the first time, he had said very quickly: “Omigod that’s Dr Bruce Banner, one of the most renowned scientists of all time, we have a poster of him up on our science class wall, his research with gamma radiation is unparalleled,” all in one breath causing him to nearly pass out.

“Who?” Nat asked.

“But that means, oh no.”

“Kid, English please,” Clint said.

“I think we may have travelled to another universe,” Peter explained.

“What!” both Clint and Nat shouted.

But Peter wasn’t listening. A redheaded girl and a man with black hair and deep blue eyes had just come into Peter’s line of sight. He hadn’t realised this, but he had started to run towards her.

“CLARY FAIRCHILD!” he yelled, whilst running at full speed.

The redhead seemed startled and stopped where she was, Peter started to think that maybe running towards her hadn’t been the best idea. But then she shrieked and put her arm out to stop her friend, causing him to drop whatever was in his hand at the time.

“ALEC,” she shouted excitedly, starting to run towards Peter, “IT’S FUCKING PETER PARKER!”

Peter grinned like an idiot at that. Once they had reached each other, Peter pulled Clary into a hug.

“I can’t believe that Spider-man knows who I am,” she whispered, to him.

“I can’t believe that you know who _I_ am,” he whispered back.

“And I can’t believe that you made me drop my fucking taco for this,” Alec huffed, frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the post that this story is based off of someone mentioned that Clary or Alec would be more likely to shock Steve with their profanity and I really liked that idea so.... anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I kinda had to rush it a bit because I have a horrible migraine at the moment so if I have mad any spelling mistakes or errors just let me know. Also I am trying to challenge myself with writing and uploading a chapter per day so you guys don't have to wait too long to read the next chapter at any point.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they really help motivate me with this story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had been having a great evening up until this very moment. Ever since the start of the summer, when Jace decided to take Simon on their patrols instead of him, he had found himself with a lot of free time for the first time in a while. This meant that he was able to go on romantic dates with his boyfriend more often – he could even sit down and watch some of those movies Magnus went on about. He spent more time with his mother and sister, spending time as a family had become more important to all of them since Max, and he had spent a lot more time with Clary, who had become one of his best friends. His and Clary’s relationship had gotten off to a very rocky start, Alec could admit this was very much his fault, he had been going through a very angry chapter in his life causing him to say and do things to her that he regretted deeply, but that was no excuse. He was very grateful towards Clary for not holding what he had done against him and for allowing them to become good friends.

Alec and Clary’s thing was taco’s, every time they went out, they would find a new place that made them. They would have little competitions between them as to who could eat the most. Most would assume that Alec, who was 6’0, would be able to beat Clary, the 5’2 redhead, with no problem, but however small she was; that girl could eat, she was also incredibly competitive.

Now, however, his plans with Magnus to watch another one of those mundane movies later were off, he had a bunch of moronic mundies to take care of, and, most upsetting to him at the moment, he had dropped his last taco. He was going to be insufferable towards Jace for the rest of the night.

He watched as Clary hugged the person who she had called Peter, he also quickly glanced at Jace to make sure he wasn’t about to attack Peter for hugging his girlfriend for such a long time. Jace was confused, but Peter’s life was completely safe at the given time.

A man shaped metal had made its way to Peter and Clary and something lifted up to show a human face. Good, he’s human and not a robot thing, Alec had seen enough of Magnus’ movies to know that it wouldn’t end well.

“Hey, kid, maybe you should let go of the girl,” he said, the metal around him receding into his chest. “We need to get back to base.”

Peter and Clary drew back, and Alec noticed that Clary had shifted he attention to the man. She then looked at the rest of his teammates.

“Simon,” she said excitedly, “it’s the motherfucking Avengers!”

Simon ran over to her. “I know!”

She grabbed his hand. Alec shot a look at Jace and caught his eye, Jace just shrugged.

Clary pointed at the man in front of her. 

“You’re Tony Stark,” she said in disbelief.

“I am,” Tony said, “and you are?”

Peter gasped very loudly and glared at Tony.

“She’s only Clary Fairchild, the best Shadowhunter to ever have lived, um, no offence,” he added, glancing quickly at Alec and Jace. Alec thought that he also glanced at Simon too, but it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

“And the others?” Tony asked, genuinely curious as to what the hell it was that Peter was going on about.

Peter pointed at Simon. “That’s Simon Lovelace, Clary’s parabatai.” Alec’s eyebrows shot up, maybe his mind hadn't been playing tricks. “That’s Jace Herondale, he’s Clary’s fiancé.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Jace freeze, he could also feel the pure fear Jace was feeling through their bond. Alec was starting to worry what Peter was about to say about him.

“And that’s Alec Lightwood Bane, he became Consul at 23 and his first act as Consul was to make marriage between Downworlders and Shadowhunter properly recognised by the Clave so that he and his husband could get married in blue and gold.”

Alec was surprised, but also not really. He was surprised about going to become Consul, but he wasn’t at all surprised that he and Magnus would get married, or about any of the other revelations that had just come out of Peter’s mouth. He was secretly applauding his future self for making such an impression in the Shadow world.

Peter seemed to have realised his mistake from looking at their shocked faces.

“Simon doesn’t have any runes, he’s not a Shadowhunter yet, is he?” Peter asked as he winced.

“Um, nope,” Simon answered, eyes wide.

Tony broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Well, like Clary said, I’m Tony,” Tony started. After a moment he turned to glare at the blond man expectedly.

“Right, I’m Steve,” he said.

“Nat,” a redhead in black gear, not entirely dissimilar to Shadowhunter gear Alec thought.

“Clint,” another blond man said, carrying a bow.

“And I’m Dr Bruce Banner,” a man from the back of the group said proudly.

They all stood in stunned silence again, not noticing that Tony had suited up again. They only noticed when Tony suddenly shot up, and then shot straight down again. 

“Well, we have a slight problem,” he said, looking slightly worried.

The other Avengers had walked over to where he landed. 

“What’s the problem, Tony?” Nat asked, looking incredibly serious.

“The Quinjet is gone.”

“That’s because we’re in another universe,” Peter interjected. 

Tony rolled his eyes, as though he had been stuck in another universe before, though looking at them, although that was entirely likely.

“Well, this look like a tricky situation,” Alec started, looking around and raising his slightly so everyone could hear him.

“Here we go,” Jace muttered, rolling his eyes.

“And it seems like you guys might need some help,” Alec carried on, even though he knew that Jace found it irritating, especially because Jace found it irritating.

“We get it Alec, just call Magnus,” Jace said exasperated, he had heard this speech many times before. The Avengers, however, were listening to Alec intently.

“Some would probably say that right now, what you need –”

“Call Magnus already, Alec.”

“Is a little bit of magic,” Alec finished, looking very proud of himself. He was really just going to use any excuse he could think of to see Magnus, but now they had an actual reason.

Peter nodded eagerly at Alec so that his curly brown hair bounced.

“That’s exactly what we need right now, Mr. Lightwood,” Peter agreed, quickly glancing at Tony.

“Oh boy,” Jace said, facepalming.

Alec paused to look at Peter, he couldn’t decide if it was the fact he had just been called ‘Mr. Lightwood’ or just the fact that Peter knew his name that made him feel a bit uneasy. He shook the feeling off before continuing.

“We need someone magical,” Alec started, again, trying to sound suspenseful.

“So Magnus,” Jace said, completely done with his parabatai. 

“We need someone who is highly experienced in dealing with difficult situations like yours.”

“It’s Magnus.”

“We need –” Alec was cut off.

“Magnus, could you possibly be referring to Magnus, you know, the high warlock of Brooklyn, son of Asmodeus,” Jace interrupted, obviously frustrated, “also known as your –”

“My boyfriend, yes, thank you Jace, that was exactly who I am talking about,” Alec finished.

He fished out his phone and dialled Magnus’s number. He flashed the Avengers a reassuring smile before putting the phone to his ear and listening to the dial tone.

“Hi Magnus,” he said when his boyfriend picked up. “Yeah, I’m good, listen I have a bit of a situation here and am in need of a small favour, because it’s something only you can – no not that kind of favour!” Alec said quickly through the phone, his face starting to go red. “We have a bunch of mundies who are apparently are from a different universe, calling themselves the Avengers – yeah, okay we’ll be there in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this Chapter as I have been with the previous ones because I have a bunch of little moments in my head that I need to link together which has been proving a bit difficult.  
> Poor Alec, losing his taco and poor Jace, being blindsided by finding out that he and Clary are going to be engaged at some point in the future.  
> So in this Peter has obviously read the Dark Artifices when, timelinewise the Shadowhunters are in the middle of the Tales of the Shadowhunter Academy (which might actually be my favourite TSC book)  
> Also when I wrote the phone call between Alec and Magnus I hadn't chosen on this Chapter being from Alec's POV and I couldn't be bothered to write the Magnus dialogue just yet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for the comments and kudos it's really kind of you.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk over Brooklyn Bridge was taking a painfully long time, the sun had set, and it was starting to get dark. The city behind them was starting to light up, the reflections shimmering on the water of the East River below them. Izzy and Magnus had agreed to meet them at the other end to portal them to his place in Greenpoint, because if they walked it would be tomorrow by the time they got there. There weren’t too many mundanes on the bridge, which was unusual, but Clary assumed that Magnus had done some sort of spell so that he would be able to portal them back to his apartment unnoticed by the mundanes. Jace was dripping with ichor which was starting to matte into his hair, and the Avengers were dressed in their costumes, apart from Tony who had taken off the Iron Man suit and Bruce who hadn’t been in a costume anyway, so it was no surprise that the few mundane that were nearby were staring at them as they walked past.

Clary could barely contain her excitement; she had met the Avengers, the people that her and Simon had read so many comics about. They say never meet you heroes, but the Avengers had been the complete opposite of disappointing. She still couldn’t believe that Spider-man knew who she was, or that this version of him was actually a similar age to herself, or that she was her favourite character from a book series. Today was quite possibly the second greatest day of her life, second to the day that her mother got married, which was incidentally the day that her best friend started to remember who she was. 

“Did that Alex person say that his boyfriend was the son of Asmodeus,” she overheard Steve ask Tony as they were walking.

She heard Tony sigh slightly.

“He mentions that his boyfriend is a warlock, you know, someone who has magic and that’s what you focusing on?” Tony asked.

“Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell though, we could be putting ourselves into more trouble than we’re already in,” Steve explained in a quiet, worried voice.

“Relax, Steve, it’s probably just a stage name or something.”

Clary had found herself walking directly behind the two, and decided to cut in.

“Actually, his name is Alec,” she said, clearing her throat. The two men spun around in shock, obviously not realising she had been so close to them. “And Magnus is the son of Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell, because all warlocks are the offspring of demons and humans.”

Steve had a completely horrified expression on his face, Tony looked indifferent.

“Don’t worry, he’s absolutely fine, take it from a Nephilim,” she added, trying to ease Steve’s mind. She didn’t care if he was Captain America or that he was a solid foot taller than her, if he said a word against Magnus; she would take him down. Steve however seemed to get even more confused than before.

“I thought that the Nephilim were horrible, beast-like giants,” Steve said, righteously. “And isn’t claiming that you’re the children of angels incredibly blasphemous, unless, are you?”

“We aren’t technically the children of angels, more the descendants of people who mutated from human to superhuman due to drinking angel blood from a special cup,” Clary explained.

Tony turned to look at her, Clary was surprised that he wasn’t that much taller than her.

“Because that sounds perfectly normal,” Tony said, sarcastically.

“Says the super soldier and the man that has a metal suit that comes out of his chest,” Clary retorted.

She saw the two men look at each other with their eyebrows raised with a slight grin, clearly impressed with her comeback.

Clary sped up her walking pace to catch up with Alec and Jace who were leading the group. Alec had gotten used to how tiny Clary was and had developed a sixth sense to know when she was behind him, she guessed that Jace was still spooked by the revelation that at some point in the future they were going to get engaged because he definitely hadn't noticed her behind him. Alec turned his head and made eye contact with her and nodded slightly, she then proceeded to jump on Jace, scaring the shit out him. Jace screamed. Alec burst out laughing.

“Sorry about your taco, Alec,” she apologised, still on Jace’s back, he was now reluctantly giving her a piggyback. She was secretly glad that most of the ichor had dried because she did not want to use the guest shower at Magnus’ after Jace had his shower, it would be cleaner to not have a shower. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ve made up for it,” Alec said still laughing at his _parabatai_.

Jace grumbled, but Clary knew that he was just doing it for the sake of being dramatic.

“Is that Izzy down there?” Jace asked, motioning forward with his head. “Please tell me that that’s Izzy with Magnus.”

Clary and Alec looked forwards to where Jace was gesturing. He was right, it was Magnus stood with a blueish ball of light looming near his chest, and Izzy was stood with her whip in her hand. From here, Clary could see the ruby necklace that Izzy wore all the time that pulsed and glowed in the presence of demons, mainly because the ruby on it was the size of a baby’s fist. She could see the two of them straighten up when they saw everyone beginning to approach them, she hoped that Izzy would be ok with seeing Simon, given that he had been avoiding both her and Izzy forever.

* * *

Magnus felt like he had been waiting by the edge of the wooden planks of the bridge for all of eternity, he, of course knew that this wasn’t true considering that he had been alive for centuries. He loved his boyfriend deeply, but why couldn’t he just have met them near battery park instead of waiting for them to cross the bridge. He had gotten so impatient that he had ended up buying four extra-large pizzas from Grimaldi’s Pizzeria around the block, he had been at the grand opening sometime in 1990 and had been a valued and treasured customer ever since. They obviously hadn’t seemed to notice that he hadn’t aged at all in the last 20 years, but he wasn’t one to judge.

Izzy had turned up as Magnus had arrived back at the bridge carrying four pizza boxes.

“Can you do some magic so I can’t smell the pizza?” she asked. “Because I am so hungry, I think I might just eat it all before they arrive.”

Magnus smiled at her, she reminded him of an old friend from many years ago. Also he knew that she was being a hundred percent serious and the pizza was at stake.

“I can do you one better.” He snapped his fingers, sending blue sparks everywhere, then the pizza was gone. He had cast a simple spell, meaning that the pizza was now safe and sound on his kitchen counter.

When he had first got to the bridge, he had done a spell, which caused there to be less and less people near them all by the time that he had to portal everyone out of there. Witnesses was not something that he needed to have to deal with right now.

When he saw everyone, he was incredibly glad that the wait was finally over and he could go back to the comfort of his apartment soon. He didn't tell Isabelle, but he was also quite excited that he was going to meet the _Avengers_. That, however, was short lived, because then he saw the state Jace was in. He loved his boyfriend's _parabatai_ , but at the same time, he really didn't.

“My poor shower is going to be ruined,” he said, deflated. “Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late, I spent the entire day with my family (the ones who are already in my house dw) so and literally finished writing this minutes ago. aaannd then started adding little bits to it as I copied it into rich text and double check that everything's ok.  
> There will be more of Izzy and there will be a chapter from her point of view soon.
> 
> p.s I also got distracted by looking at apartments on Greenpoint Ave to find the right apartment to base Magnus' on and I found one and now I want to live there...oops maybe one day
> 
> p.p.s seriously, it has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, comes with a fridge, washer/dryer and a dishwasher and it honestly looks incredible...


	6. Chapter 6

Nat was happily surprised by the hospitality and generosity that the Shadowhunters and Magnus were showing them. The Avengers had been given food, surprisingly comfortable camp beds for them to sleep on, clean clothes and hot water – they had to go into the bathroom one at a time given that the guest bathroom had been deemed unusable after Jace had used it to get all of the black stuff off of him. When they had first met the strange gang of young adults, she had been very wary of trusting them, but now she realised that if they had wanted to hurt her or her friends they would have done so. 

They went to bed at midnight, after devouring the pizza and the Shadowhunters explaining who they were and the history of their people. Nat was a little sceptical about whether or not they were actually the descendants of angels, but they were from another universe, so she guessed that anything was possible.   
Nat found sleep uneasy, not from a lack of trusting her surroundings, but because when they had come through the portal it had been 10 in the morning, so her internal body clock was telling her that it was actually about 2 in the afternoon. She sat up and looked around the room, the rest of the Avengers had fallen fast asleep, despite the time difference. Only the Avengers were on camp beds, apart from Clint who had called shotgun on Magnus’ couch, the Shadowhunters stayed in the rooms. She noted that they seemed to oddly be paired off: Magnus and Alec were together, Jace and Clary too, and Simon and Izzy had whatever they had between them. They had had a bit of a discussion about where they would be sleeping. Alec and Magnus had the master bedroom, this was understandable as the apartment was Magnus’ and the two of them had obviously been together for a while, Clary told Jace that it would be unfair to put Simon and Izzy in the same room considering that the two had history so Clary and Simon had the smallest guest room, from Jace’s reaction, or lack thereof, Nat assumed that this was not an unusual occurrence. Jace and Izzy had taken the bigger guest room which Magnus had used his magic to make two single beds appear rather than a queen-sized bed. 

Nat had seen the rather large photograph album that had been taken from its place on the bookcase and put on the simplistic table that was near Peter’s head, leaving a gap between books so that they had fallen into a slanted position. Magnus had explained to them that he was a warlock, which meant that he was immortal, and he had lived for centuries.

She was curious.

Okay she was being nosey, but it was in her nature to find out absolutely everything she could about her surroundings in every situation she found herself in, and this was no exception.

Slowly, Nat lifted herself out of her camp bed and tip toed towards the island in the kitchen, picking up the photo album on her way. The wall facing the street was just one giant glass window, so the light from the street lit up the room enough for her to see the pictures.

She wasn’t surprised that the first lot of pictures were of Magnus, a blue lady and a green man, both with white hair. She guessed that they must have been other warlocks. As she turned the page, she saw pictures of Magnus with a middle-aged man, with black hair striped with silver, and piercing blue eyes, not dissimilar to Alec’s. There was another picture of this man with a woman with brown hair and grey eyes, there were two other people with them, a man who looked just like the middle-aged man, only younger and with golden eyes, like Jace’s and a woman who had the same brown hair as the other but with piercing blue eyes like the man. Even Nat could deduce that the first man was a father, and the man who looked just like him was his son. Her first thought was that the two women were his daughters but, after looking at another photo, realised that the woman with grey eyes was his wife, not his daughter. She turned the page again to see the same people as before, but there was a hooded figure standing next to the parents, a blond man with dark green eyes was stood next to the son and a redheaded woman with darker skin and black eyes stood next to the daughter.

“Having fun there?”

She spun around. 

Magnus was stood behind her, leaning against the wall.

“I’m sorry –” she started.

“No, you’re not,” he stated, “but that’s ok, I can talk you though the pictures if you’d like.” 

She looked at him quizzically.

“I have been in the process of telling Alec almost everything about my history, since it almost drove us apart, and I have realised that I actually quite like talking about it to people who will listen,” he explained.

She could tell by his body language that he meant what he said, he wasn’t angry with her at all.

She turned back to the first page as Magnus sat down in the seat next to her.

“I’m guessing that the two people that you are with in this photo are also warlocks, right?” she said, pointing to the picture she had seen previously.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, “The woman there is Caterina, she used to be a nurse, she now teaches at the Academy that Simon attends,” he then pointed to the green man, “and that is Ragnor, he was a great friend but sadly he died after a demon attack in Idris.”

The Shadowhunters had told them all about Idris, it was a secret country that was warded against mundanes and demon, which Shadowhunters called their homeland. Some Downworlders were also permitted to live there.

She nodded sombrely. She knew what it was like to lose someone that she cared about.

She then turned the page to the picture of the family.

“At first I thought that the two women were sisters, but that’s not true, this one,” she said, pointing to the grey-eyed woman, “is her mother but she looks as if she is the same age, how is that possible?”

“Ah, that is Tessa Gray, or at that time, she was Tessa Herondale, she is a special warlock, she is the offspring of a demon and a Shadowhunter, which means that she is the only warlock in existence who has the ability to have children,” Magnus explained. “She stopped aging when she was 20, and she is stood next to her husband, Will, and her two children, Lucie and James are in front of her.”

“Does James have golden eyes like Jace’s because of his demon blood?” Nat asked.

Magnus smiled kindly.

“You’re a quick learner,” he said, “James had golden eyes because of his demon blood, Jace’s eyes are golden because he had pure angel blood in his veins, as does Clary.”

“Oh, ok,” she said, turning the page. “Who is the hooded figure in this picture with them?”

“That is Jem Carstairs, he was Will’s parabatai before he became a Silent Brother, and the man next to James is Matthew and the women next to Lucie is Cordelia. Matthew and Cordelia were James and Lucie’s parabatai respectively.”

She was about to ask about what a Silent Brother was when she was aware of someone walking up behind them. 

“I wake up to an empty bed, only to find you out here with someone else, should I be jealous,” Alec joked, taking the seat on the other side of Nat. He saw the photo album in front of them.

“Oooh, has he told you the story about our trip around Europe that got hijacked by occultists yet,” Alec asked.

“No,” Nat answered, “but I that sounds like a story I want to hear all about.”

“Alec, you start it off, I’ll get us all some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it's been a while since my last chapter but I was spending time with family (the ones inside my house already) and doing schoolwork so I didn't have much time to work on this but hopefully I'll be able to write and post the next few chapters in a bit.  
> also I did not realise how hard it would be to describe the herondale family nor how sad it would be to describe Will as a middle-aged man because in my head he is always the 17/ 18 year old in tid but anyway I was thinking of introducing Tessa and Jem into the story too later on, because reasons and now Nat will know who they are too.  
> thank you for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for not updating for a month (A MONTH??????) I have had so much work I have needed to do for college but I have a week off soon so I'll hopefully be back to uploading chapters regularly and maybe (just maybe) finish this fic at some point.

Simon woke up to Clary munching noisily on some sort of cereal, sitting up with her back propped on the headboard, her hair in a high ponytail. Why she was eating her breakfast here, in the guest room instead of the kitchen, he had no idea. She seemed to lose grip on her spoon, and it dropped quite violently into the bowl sending big droplets of milk out of the bowl and onto Simon’s face. 

He blinked slowly before wiping his face on the pillow his head had been resting on.

“Well, thanks for that,” he said sarcastically, startling her out of her daydream.

“Hey, Si, you’re awake,” she said softly, carefully putting down her bowl onto the bed side table and turned to face him.

Simon fumbled blindly for his glasses on the opposite table and accidentally pushed off the lamp. 

“Oops,” he mumbled as he put his glasses on and sat up.

“What time is it?” he asked, sleepily.

Clary looked at the small watch on her wrist. Simon had gotten her this watch last Christmas, it had a silver face with white crystals around it and a forest green strap, and it was almost the exact same shade as the winter coat that Luke had given her for her first trip to Idris, which is why Simon had bought it. Simon also thought that it brought out the colour in her eyes and made her hair seem more vibrant.

Just before she could answer, the door to the guest room swung open. Last night Jace had been completely fine with Simon and Clary sharing a bed, and Jace didn’t seem angry or irritated so he assumed that that hadn’t changed. He was dressed in extremely casual clothes which was a bit of a shock, Simon didn’t think he had ever seen Jace in anything like Shadowhunter gear, it was almost like when you see a teacher outside of school and they look completely normal and almost unrecognisable. Clary, however, didn’t seem to mind.

Simon shot out of the room as quick as he possibly could because the sound Clary made when she saw Jace could only be describes as a purr and definitely did not want to bear witness to whatever was about to happen in that room next.

He shut the door on his way out and, when he turned, walked straight into Bruce. Simon looked in horror as he was sure that Bruce would start to become the Hulk, and Magnus would probably kill Simon if he caused the Hulk to smash up the apartment. 

Bruce instead shot up his eyebrows in confusion.

“What’s that look for?” Bruce asked.

“What look?” said Simon, obviously still mildly concerned that the man he was looking at would begin to turn green.

“Like I’m going to explode,” he explained.

Simon hesitated for a moment before answering.

“Do I have to answer that?” 

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. “I guess not, but it is worth mentioning that I do have all of that under complete control.”

“I know,” Simon looked to the floor, feeling a bit guilty, “but with the whole inter-dimensional travel thing, you might be a bit shook up.”

Bruce snorted at that, which Simon was incredibly surprised by.

“Trust me, kid, this isn’t the weirdest thing to happen to be,” Bruce explained, “not by a mile.”

“If you too are going to keep talking, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room please.”

Simon’s attention was now drawn to Magnus, who was sat cross-legged on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen, still in his pyjamas covered by a beautiful patterned robe, surrounded by various different ancient books.

Simon looked at Bruce who shrugged and then walked towards the apartment door. There was nobody in the living room apart from Alec and Peter who were lounging on the couch next to one another also flipping through old books, everyone else had seemed to make themselves scarce.

Simon followed Bruce out the door and they went down the stairs and out of the apartment building, as he was leaving he heard Magnus shout: “I know that you broke something, it better not be valuable, and they best not be fornicating in my guest bedroom!”

Upon leaving the building, a faint memory came to Simon’s mind, but he had a feeling that in this memory he was in the form of a rat so it must have been part of a dream or a hallucination, so he shook it off.

They started to walk aimlessly on the streets, just chatting.

“So do you remember everything that you do as Hulk when your Bruce and vice versa?” Simon asked, as he dug into his veggie breakfast burrito. As it turns out, it was almost midday when he was awoken by the milk tsunami coming into contact with his face and he was really hungry.

“Bits and pieces, but sometimes it’s hard to put them together,” Bruce answered, he hadn’t gotten anything at the food truck that Simon had gotten his burrito from because he quote “has standards” whatever those are.

“I understand exactly what that is like,” Simon said with his mouth full, spraying bits of food everywhere he swallowed before continuing. “There was a situation last year which left me with alternate memories than the ones I should have and Magnus back there did a spell which means that I should slowly recover all of those memories eventually, but it’s really difficult because I have two sets of memories and sometimes I don’t know which is real.”

Bruce nodded.

“It’s like there are two of you, and you don’t know which one is actually you, right? I mean, I know which version on me is the real one, because it’s the one I’ve been my entire life, but I understand how confusing it must be for you,” said Bruce.

Simon finished chewing another mouthful of burrito before speaking, learning his lesson from last time.

“The worst part is, I don’t know which version of me is the one that everyone seems to like? Because me as I am right now is seeming pretty useless, and apparently I used to be some sort of hero.”

Simon had to admit that it felt good getting that off his chest, especially as he knew that he was talking to someone who understood what he was going through.

“I think the key to that is just being you as you are, and if people aren’t ok with that then you don’t need them, I know that every single person on my team likes me as me most of the time, it’s only on specific missions when the Hulk comes in handy, and anyway Thor does most of the smashing now, so I don’t have to change all that often.”

“Thank you, that’s good advice and also I’m glad you got over the whole ‘I’m a monster’ mindset because that was getting really boring to read about,” Simon said.

“Um, thanks, I think?” Bruce looked over to Simon just as someone barged in him causing him to drop his half-eaten veggie burrito on the floor.

Bruce burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did google if milk was kosher whilst writing this scene because I remembered that my boy Simon is Jewish and I have absolutely no clue what is kosher and what is not.
> 
> So this week has been awesome. Firstly I have found this work out app which is perfect and has loads of recipes to make healthy meals too with a shopping list feature which is so cool. Secondly, Hamilton will be on Disney+ on JULY 3RD!!! Thirdly, Disney+ are also doing a tv show adaptation of Percy Jackson AND Rick Riordan is apparently really involved with it so it should be more accurate than the films. Also my younger cousin is super into Percy Jackson at the moment so I am planning on making him a camp half-blood necklace for his birthday.
> 
> How are all of you doing this week?
> 
> also this story has almost 700 hits which is way more than I ever thought it would so thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I accidentally wrote that Thor enjoyed laughing with the chair rather than laughing with the team and honestly why didn't anyone mention this did you not notice it or did you just think 'seems like a Thor thing to do' because i'm gonna leave it in because it's hilarious and a very clear reason why you should triple proof read a piece of work that you completed at like 2 in the morning so
> 
> anyway this is my week of school so new chapters more regularly but no promises.

Izzy was definitely out of her comfort zone. She had decided earlier that morning that she should probably head to the Institute to explain the situation so the Conclave could contact the Silent Brothers and quite possibly the Iron Sisters to try and get the Avengers back to their universe. Magnus had even contacted his friends Jem Carstairs, who used to be a Silent Brother, and his wife Tessa Gray who was a warlock like Magnus. What she hadn’t expected was Clint asking her if he could accompany her on her journey to Manhattan because he needed to pick up batteries for his hearing aids, apparently he hadn’t expected to be away from his home more than a couple of hours so he didn’t bring any with him and he knew a store near the Tower which was on the way to the Institute.

Izzy normally would’ve had a problem with this, since she preferred to walk alone and most guys asked to spend time with her for one reason plus mundies usually walk incredibly slow, but Clint walked just as fast as she did and had made it abundantly clear that he was only fascinated by the choice of arsenal that the Shadowhunters carried.

“So, the giant glowstick thing is a seraph blade?” he asked, after she had gone into detail about every single weapon that she had on her at that moment which was a lot.

“Yep,” she answered.

They had already picked up his batteries and were on their way to the Institute. They walked with the East River to the right of them.

“And your special pencil thing is a stele? And you can rune weapons so they can kill demons, right?”

“Yeah, we can pretty much rune any normal weapon and it will work against most demons, like your bow and arrows,” she explained, “that’s what we do when Alec runs low on arrows.”

“But no guns?” Clint asked. He had two guns which were S.H.I.E.L.D standard issue, they could come in handy if they could be used against demons.

“Unfortunately, putting runes on guns render them useless, something along the lines of it stops the gunpowder from igniting.”

Izzy was sipping on an iced caramel macchiato from Starbucks when Clint was in the pharmacy. Clary had got her hooked on them since the start of this summer and she was not mad.

“Oh,” Clint said, quite disappointed, but he was quickly distracted by the annoying whine that signified that one of his hearing aids had died.

He stopped walking as he pulled the hearing aid out of his ear, took out the old battery and put the new one in. Izzy watched in awe as he put it back into his ear and scowled, she obviously had seen hearing aids on muddies before, but had never known how they worked.

“I hate that noise,” he exclaimed as he started walking again.

Izzy caught up with him.

“Tell me how the hearing aids work,” she demanded.

Clint chuckled.

“It’s pretty simple really, there is a microphone which picks up the sound in its surroundings and then it amplifies it so that I can hear it,” he explained, putting the dead battery into the bin, “though, sometimes I just take them off and lip read because the world is too fucking loud.”

Izzy snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t been expecting to get along with any of the Avengers, and she certainly hadn’t expected Clint to make a joke like that. 

From there she could see the top of the Institute emerging from the other buildings. She had lived there her whole life and yet the sight of it still gave her chills, it was an impressive gothic-looking building that had been around for centuries. Too bad all mundies saw was a bunch of ruins.

“Hey, what’s that church over there?” Clint asked.

“What church?” Izzy replied.

He pointed in the general direction of the part of the Institute that she could see.

“The one that the looks like Dracula could live there.”

Izzy thought for a second, she knew from Simon’s ramblings that Dracula was some sort of famous fictional vampire, why mundies were so fascinated by the character she could never understand. Then she realised that Clint meant the Institute.

“Wait, you can see that?” she asked, shocked.

“Oh, is that the Institute? The one that I’m not meant to be able to see?” Izzy nodded. “Cool, was wondering why I had never come across it before.”

They walked around to the front entrance in silence. Izzy had prepped Clint on what going into the Institute would be like, how to act, how her mom would probably react to the entire situation. Izzy was not looking forward to it.

They walked through the front doors only to be met with Maryse herself.

“Izzy, I know that you’re heartbroken about Simon, and I know I have no right to judge how you decide to fix it,” her mom said, sounding slightly concerned. “But don’t you think he’s a bit old for you?”

Izzy had not prepped Clint for that.

“Mom!” Izzy snapped. “There was a situation and Clint,” she gestured to Clint, “and his team got transferred into our dimension, not to mention that I am extremely offended that you think I would go out with him, no offence,” she quickly added.

“None taken,” Clint responded.

Both of them were even more shocked when Maryse burst out laughing.

“Honey, I was just messing with you, I just got off the phone with Alec who explained the whole situation, it was his idea.” She started to laugh again. “Oh, the look on your faces, priceless.”

Izzy sputtered as Clint started to chuckle, he didn’t know Maryse, but he could definitely appreciate a good sense of humour.

“That is so not funny, mom,” Izzy said angrily.

“Magnus has arranged for Jem and Tessa to portal in into the courtyard, I’m going to need you to come with me so the two of you can explain the situation to them.”

* * *

Peter was having the time of his life, he was in his favourite fictional universe, sat across from his second favourite book character, fussing his favourite fictional cat, Chairman Meow. He didn’t think that it could get any better until Alec mentioned that Jem and Tessa were potalling into the city. He had a feeling that Tessa would be thrilled to find out that in his universe she was a book character in a book series that was loved and adored by millions, and that her love of A Tale of Two Cities had inspired many to actually read the book and many other classics that she mentioned she liked. He also had an inkling that she might know who he was considering that she probably read comics from time to time and there were thousands about him. Alec had shown him some of Magnus’ stash and was surprised by the sheer number of different universes and different versions of him there were. He wasn’t sure if Miles was his favourite Spider-man that wasn’t him or if Spider-Gwen was, he loved the creativity that people had added to his story. 

The only downside was that he knew about so many bad things that were going to happen: George not surviving ascension, the whole Emma and Jules situation, Ash and Janus, Livvy dying, the Cohort taking control of Idris. He was torn between saying something, and letting everything go the way that Cassandra Clare had wonderfully written it. But he also wanted answers, the latest book that he had read was the Chain of Gold and he so desperately needed to know what happened to the Merry Thieves and who wrote the ‘I did not choose this life’ at the Scholomance. 

He finally had the courage to ask Alec.

“Who did Cordelia Carstairs marry?” he blurted randomly.

Alec looked at Peter with confusion and then started to say something.

“Alec!” Jace shouted from the kitchen. Magnus had moved into Alec and his bedroom a while ago because he needed more space. “Where have you fuckers hid the ice cream?”

Alec sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god is writing clint and izzy together difficult...and Maryse too
> 
> so i wrote clint as deaf because i have severe hearing loss in one ear and personally feel like we were done dirty when Hawkeye had full hearing in the film because representation is important. i actually said to my friend that the world was too loud and took off my hearing aid (i don't use it anymore cause for me it was more annoying than helpful i know this isn't the case for the majority of people who use hearing aids tho) and clint scowls because for a lot of hearing aids, when they turn on there is an annoying little melody of bings (i cannot describe it any other way) which drove me crazy.
> 
> how have you guys been doing?? and I hope you know that your kudos and comments are gold to me and I love knowing that you're all enjoying my story thank you all so much!!!
> 
> p.s I read the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians series during the last 5 days and I am starting the Heroes of Olympus series but i'm sorta annoyed cause I know that I will have no percy content until book 2


	9. Chapter 9

Tessa was unsure what to expect, but she definitely hadn’t been expecting this. When Magnus had sent the fire message asking for her and Jem’s help she had assumed that the world was ending yet again. Instead she found herself sat next to a hyperactive teenager telling her that she was a book character in his favourite fiction universe and how he also just happened to be a comic book character. She was somewhere in between being overwhelmed with information and being thrilled that she was a main character in a book series that apparently lots of people in his universe adored. He was also very interested in her children’s love lives, because the book series about them hadn’t been completed as of yet.

“And does something happen to Matthew? A lot of people are convinced that he’ll die or become a Downworlder, and who ends up at the Scholomance? Is it Thomas because he might have a thing for Alistair? And what about Cordelia-?”

“Sorry, no spoilers,” she interrupted as she took a sip of coffee and winked at him. Though she was screaming internally.

“Worth a try,” Peter muttered as he sunk back into the sofa.

Jem looked at Tessa in complete confusion. Ever since the incident involving heavenly fire causing Jem to no longer be a Silent Brother, it was taking a bit of time to get him adjusted to modern times, after all, a lot had changed in 150 years. Tessa had tried to quickly explain along with Maryse and Izzy to Jem about the comic book characters but hadn’t had enough time to go through it in detail.

She had to admit that the Avengers were different to how they were portrayed in the comics, for starters she was sure that in the comics that she read Spider-man hadn’t been 15. She had been pleasantly surprised that Bruce was completely in control of the Hulk and that Tony was nowhere near as self-centred as he come across in the comics. But something about Peter’s age bothered her, yes if he were a Shadowhunter he would probably go patrolling like the rest of them but even then, he was just a kid.

Jem, however, had become somewhat of an expert on inter-dimensional travel after he had helped Tessa’s son James when he kept unintentionally travelling to his demon grandfather’s realm. 

“So what exactly did this transportation device look like?” Jem asked as he flipped through one of Magnus’ spell books.

Tessa was sure that with Caterina helping between shifts at the hospital, and everyone cramped in the living area of Magnus’ apartment they would get this sorted in no time, and if not, well, it wouldn’t take too long for the Avengers to get settled into this universe. 

“So it was like the doorway was blue and shimmering, and it gave off a lot of gamma radiation,” Tony explained. He was sat on the arm rest of the sofa next to Peter. Everybody else was scattered in the living room and the kitchen, Thor and Jace were helping themselves to the leftover mac and cheese that Jace had found hidden in the back of the fridge. Alec was silently judging them both, slightly mad that Jace had found the mac and cheese despite him desperately trying to hide it from him.

Jem stopped flipping through the book and looked up.

“Clint, did it look anything like the portal that Tessa and I arrived through at the Institute?” Jem asked.

Clint looked up from the Hawkeye magazine that Simon had shown him once he had gotten back to the apartment, and he had been amazed as to how some parts were spot on and others were absolute lies.

“Um, yeah, now I think about it, it looked incredibly similar to the portal you guys came through,” Clint answered. 

Jem slammed the book shut making everyone jump, though if he noticed he didn’t react at all. 

“Maybe someone should make a portal so that everyone else can see if it looks similar? No offense to Clint but I don’t entirely trust his judgement after last time,” Steve interjected.

Clint grumbled something about when the team were ever going to get over ‘last time’ but no one really paid attention to it.

Jem got up and put the book on the seat of the armchair he had been sitting on. Simon hadn’t seemed to notice the book when he went to sit down on the chair but quickly stood back up and relocated the book, hoping that no one else had seen it. Everyone had seen it. He smiled awkwardly and looked embarrassed. 

“Magnus,” Jem said, putting his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, Magnus jumped, he had been staring off into space, probably exhausted what with all the research that he had been doing. “Can you make a portal for the Avengers to see or should Tessa do it?” Jem asked softly. Magnus yawned in response, and blinked slowly, “Hmm?” 

“Yes,” Alec replied, “that would probably be best.”

Tessa stood up. She hadn’t made a portal in a short while but practicing magic is like learning an instrument, no matter how long it’s been, your subconscious knows what to do.

She felt a bit ridiculous as she waved her arms around. Her portals were a darker shade of blue, almost like a mixture of blue and grey, she always felt like her last name was some sort of irony.

She finished the portal and the Avengers gasped. 

“That was definitely what it looked like, but the shade of blue was maybe a little different,” Tony said, his eyes were full of wonder.

She collapsed the portal and sat back down.

“Well, the shade of the portal is dependent on which warlock makes it,” Peter said before anyone else could say anything.

Tessa looked at Tony and realised that he had that same mad look in his eye that Henry did whenever he saw an invention that fascinated him. She missed Henry, but she knew that he would be proud of the legacy that he had left behind what with his great-something granddaughter being the only Shadowhunter in existence to be able to create new runes and create portals without the assistance of a warlock.

While the others were talking about the next steps to take and trying to devise a way for the Avengers to get home, she sank back into the sofa. Peter sank back too.

“At least tell me that Lucie and Cordelia successfully become parabatai, because at the end of Chain of Gold Cordelia is really close to becoming 18 but they haven’t sorted anything out about the ceremony and I’m getting kinda worried,” he whispered to her, sounding quite concerned.

She just chuckled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I am hoping to finish this with the next chapter but soon it will be summer break for me so I might make this into a series where either the Avengers or the Shadowhunter gang get sent to yet another universe maybe supernatural but im not sure yet.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter and that you're all staying safe out there with all the madness going on right now
> 
> p.s. I just pre-ordered my special edition copy of the Lost Book of the White from Waterstones... the 1st of Sept cannot come soon enough.
> 
> p.p.s. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER 1000 HITS OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long but here is the final chapter hope you like it :)

After picking up one of the warlock’s books earlier that day, Thor knew exactly what was behind all of this. He wasn’t one to brag about his intelligence, he knew that his earthly companions didn’t think he was the brightest spark in the shed or however that phrase goes, but he actually knew a fair bit more than his friends as the education given to all Asgardian children is immaculately well rounded and goes into a lot more detail than the education here on earth.

The book that Thor had picked up had been of the Norse variety, going into quite a bit of detail about his family from the various times that they had visited earth. The book referenced him as a god, as if he was something to be worshipped or superior in some way, and some time ago he would’ve agreed, but he was just like a human really. A human who lives a lot longer, is much stronger, much better looking and has supernatural abilities, but human just the same. The story was one of many which featured his younger brother Loki and some of the mischief he caused which made him think of the portal that they had come through. It hadn’t worked exactly like this world’s portals do since none of the team had to walk through it in order to get here and he could’ve sworn that there was a slight green tint to it. And only one person would think to create a monster who could destroy the pride and joy that was his hammer.

“That bastard!” he exclaimed.

Jake, Alan and Morgan who were in the kitchen gave him weird looks. they had obviously stopped mid-conversation to look at him.

“Oh, don’t mind me, just reading up on some old family history,” he chuckled as he slowly excused himself from the apartment.

He didn’t see their reactions, but he guessed that they were drenched with confusion.

He left the apartment building only to realise that he had no idea where he would be able to find his brother. He could go back inside and ask Malcom for a locator spell, but he had nothing of his brother’s to do the spell with and the warlock seemed busy enough as it was reading all of those books, Thor wondered if perhaps he had one of those school assignments that Peter was always going on about.

Now that he thought about it, something about this world seemed vaguely similar to one of Loki’s ramblings while he had been locked up.

Loki had been locked up because he had caused mayhem on earth as he tried to invade the planet killing a fair number of humans, he was actually the reason that Thor was a part of the Avengers. He was let out however, once it was revealed that after Loki had fallen from the Bifrost he had been captured and tortured by a mad titan named Thanos who was obsessed with powerful relics known as the Infinity Stones. Some of these Infinity Stones had been located on earth and Loki, whilst being partially mind controlled, had been sent to retrieve them, the invading and the killing had been by-products of this.

It was most likely that Loki was somewhere nearby, close enough to know what was happening so that he could watch Thor and his friends run around like footless chickens or something.

His brother would go somewhere with historical meaning, as well as somewhere with personal meaning for him. Whilst Loki was imprisoned he kept himself sane by reading mountains upon mountains of books, Thor guessed that he would probably find his brother in the big library in Manhattan that Steve always talks about, if it was also in this realm.

Without his hammer he would have to walk.

As the humans say: “Shit”

* * *

Thor wasn’t entirely sure how long it took to walk from Mike’s apartment to the New York Public Library, but he was starting to feel as though his feet ached, something he had never experienced before, he chalked this up to his powers being depleted by the lack of hammer.

He walked up the outdoor steps and opened the door. He internally winced at the thought of having to search through the entire building in order to find his brother.

“LOKI!” he shouted.

Immediately he was shushed by everybody in the nearby vicinity, he forgot about humans and their incessant need to keep things abnormally quiet in libraries.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

He was in the process of silently cursing his brother for picking a place like this to hide out when he spotted him.

Loki sat out like a sore thumb as he was the only one in the room, which looked like a giant study room, who was without a ‘thigh-top’ or whatever you call them. He was sat with his feet on the desk reading a book that had a young woman on the cover wearing an old-fashioned (by earth standards) pink dress.

He quickly strode over to his brother.

“Loki,” he hissed, not wanting to be shushed by anyone else.

His brother looked up from his book.

“Brother,” he exclaimed happily, “you worked it out, and it barely took you 12 hours that’s got to be some sort of record!”

Thor grabbed Loki by his dark green suit, hoping that the people around them would just mind their business.

“What is the meaning of all this nonsense?” He asked.

“Are you impressed brother?” Loki asked. “It’s one thing to create an illusion of another world but it an entirely different thing to actually transport oneself, and others, to an alternate dimension, I have really outdone myself, haven’t I?”

It was just like Loki to boast about his magical achievements while Thor was considering putting lots of pressure on his windpipe.

“Why did you transport my friends here, Loki? Why did you bring them into this?” Thor asked, his grip on his brother’s collar tightening.

Loki chuckled.

“Let go of me and I will explain everything,” Loki said. Thor reluctantly let go of his brother because something about his demeanour suggested he was about to be truthful.

Loki’s focus changed from Thor to looking over his shoulder.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but I am afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave.”

* * *

After getting thrown out of the library (quite literally, the security guard was stronger than he had looked), Loki explained to Thor that he hadn’t really meant for the Avengers to come through the portal that he had made. The whole point of him making it was so that he could explore one of his favourite book realms without the constant supervision of his older brother, and he hadn’t realised that after stepping through, the portal would remain and eventually send the Avengers along too. He also explained that it had been his first try making a portal to another dimension so maybe they worked differently to the portals he had made before.

On the walk back to Mitchell’s apartment it had started to rain quite heavily. The two men walked depressingly through it.

“Can’t you use your hammer to fly us there?” Loki asked, his black hair sticking to his face.

“My hammer was destroyed by a demon,” Thor said depressingly.

Loki burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny, Loki, what am I supposed to do without it?” Thor asked desperately.

“Brother, the hammer was just a method of channelling your power, you don’t actually need it to access the power you have,” Loki explained.

“Why weren’t you given a hammer or something to help you channel your power?” Thor asked.

“I guess some of us are naturally talented.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

“Absolutely not!” Tony shouted.

Thor and Loki had arrived at Max’s apartment dripping wet and Thor immediately had to protect his brother from the shield and laser blast which were thrown his way.

“He can get us back!” Thor responded.

Steve made a noise of disbelief.

“Thor, he’s probably the reason that we are in this mess in the first place!”

“He’s got a point,” Loki said behind him.

“Not now, Loki,” Thor complained.

The other Avengers, apart from Peter, were in battle stances, the Shadowhunters seemed fairly unbothered, however. James seemed to be testing how many marshmallows he could stuff in his mouth at once and Chloe seemed to be daring him to do more. Amos and Sam were looking at James in disgust, while Izzy (and two people Thor didn’t recognise) just laughed at him.

“What does he mean by Steve’s got a point?” Tony asked accusingly.

“It was an accident,” Thor said impatiently.

“Thank you, Mr. Loki for sending us to my favourite book world,” Peter piped up only to get hit upside the head by Tony.

“Kid don’t thank him for messing with us it only gives him the wrong idea,” Tony hissed.

Behind him Loki muttered something Thor couldn’t quite catch.

“Look if you want to go back to our world, I can make another portal to send us back, ok?” Loki said.

Steve looked irritated.

“Ok,” Steve said finally/.

“Ok?” Tony asked him.

“Ok” he confirmed.

Thor stepped away from Loki to give him space to do the incantation. Nat, Clint and Bruce hesitantly approached the rest of the group, Tony placed an arm around Peter’s shoulder.

The Shadowhunters had gotten to their feet in a kind of farewell. Jack still had marshmallows in his mouth which were slowly starting to fall out.

Thor turned to see that the doorway to Mick’s apartment began to glow like the portal that had sent them to this world. Thor could’ve sworn he saw his brother smirk before there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

“Well this definitely isn’t New York.”

* * *

“Where in Edom has all my furniture gone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene. i thought it would be kinda funny if thor didn't know any of the shadowhunter gang's names   
> this is going to be the first of three stories the next one will follow the shadowhunders and trying to unsolve the mystery of Magnus' missing furniture the other one will follow the avengers and trying to get back to new york  
> also have been going through the previous chapters and damn there are so many small mistakes to correct.


End file.
